MovieStar MSP
MovieStar MSP is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (FI). She is level 26 (Lifestyle MovieStar). About In 2011, MovieStar MSP was one of the main characters in Lentävä's movie series "Joulukalenteri" (Advent calendar). This gained her some fame. However, in 2012, she started to make her own movies that became more popular. MovieStar MSP was pretty popular in 2012. It's unknown why she was popular, but it might be because she had many pets from different VIP packs. Many people wanted to become her friends but she couldn't accept everyone because she got so many friend requests. Even though she got 50,000 StarCoins every month, she was losing money quickly because she bought many gifts for her friends. In May 2012, she got tired of this, and after that, she has only given gifts rarely. In June 2015, MovieStar MSP bought a Star VIP membership for a year. Currently MovieStar MSP still comes to MovieStarPlanet actively but mostly she just takes care of her pets and gives her friends autographs. Usual Appearance and Style MovieStar MSP has many different styles and she usually wears a specific look for a month. These themes are based on the VIP packs of 2011-2012, with some exceptions. MovieStar wears the same monthly looks every year, along with a Halloween look and a New Year look. MovieStar MSP has also a look for the Summer Olympics and she wore Brazil clothes during the FIFA World Cup 2014. MovieStar has also looks based on popular characters such as Katniss from The Hunger Games and Anna from Frozen. Media Movies MovieStar MSP has made some movie series, though she quit most of them very soon. The most popular of her unfinished movie series was "Twilight 1: Haukotus" ("Haukotus" is similar to "Houkutus", which is the Finnish name of the first Twilight movie/book). She has also done some short movies. Her most successful movie series was "MSP Putous 2013" (Putous is a popular sketch comedy TV show in Finland). Currently MovieStar MSP is doing a time travel series called "Paluu nykyaikaan?" (Back to the present?). Her most watched movie "MSP Putous 2013 jakso 1" with around 1000 views. Looks MovieStar MSP has many different looks. Her most loved look is called "Timantti 1 lookki" (Diamond 1 look) with 174 loves. Artbooks MovieStar MSP's artbooks are mostly random. Her most loved artbook is called "Kesäloma vs koulu" (Summer vacation vs school) with more than 1000 loves. Room MovieStar MSP's room has almost 20,000 loves, which makes it the 22nd most loved room in Finnish MSP (14th most loved room of all active users in Finnish MSP). Her room is Christmas themed and 10 of her 17 pets are in her living room. Clubs Originally, MovieStar MSP had a club about multiple styles. However, she changed the name into "Arvoitus klubi" (Riddle club) in late 2014. Her club has around 50 members. MovieStar MSP is also a member of four other clubs. Designs MovieStar MSP has two designs called "Kukka" (flower) and "Rakkaus" (love). Her design "Kukka" can be bought with 440 sc. "Kukka" has 65 loves and "Rakkaus" has 45 loves. Photos MovieStar MSP has only one photo. It's called "Auringon pimennys" (Solar eclipse) and it was taken during the solar eclipse in 2015. For unknown reasons, the photo is upside down (even MovieStar MSP doesn't know how it turned upside down). The photo has 33 loves. Trivia *MovieStar MSP is one of the few users to change their username. MovieStar MSP was originally called "MSP tyyppi". (The word "tyyppi" can be used to refer to a person) *MovieStar MSP has 18 pets. **14 of her pets are from special packs (bought with real money) **17 of her pets are retired pets or boonies. **Her first pet, Jouluinen boonie (the pet from the Christmas VIP pack 2011) is level 10 and in the top 14 pets in Finnish MSP. ***Her best friend's dragon is also in the top 14 pets. *In 2013, MovieStar MSP bought the Safer Internet Day 2013 T-shirt in every color but later she gave away every shirt except the white one. *Before MovieStar MSP decided to use her current user, she had made many "weekly users" which she deleted after they reached level 3, but before deleting them, she gave everything they had to the "next weekly user". She decided to quit making "weekly users" because they couldn't reach level 3 fast enough and decided to do one user to represent every style. The last weekly user gave everything to MovieStar MSP. *Some people have mistaken her for a moderator even though she isn't and has never claimed to be one. Gallery MovieStar MSP-Look01.png MovieStar MSP-Look02.png MovieStar MSP-Look03.png MovieStar MSP-Look04.png MovieStar MSP-Look05.png MovieStar MSP-Look06.png MovieStar MSP-Look07.png MovieStar MSP-Look08.png MovieStar MSP-Look09.png MovieStar MSP-Look10.png MovieStar MSP-MainPage.png MovieStar MSP-BioPage.png MovieStar MSP-Awards1.png MovieStar MSP-Awards2.png MovieStar MSP-Awards3.png MovieStar MSP-Awards4.png Category:Moviestars Category:Female Category:Level 26 Category:Judge Category:FI Category:VIP Category:Celeb